


You're The Best

by britt94



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Mistaken Cheating, good bros Bucky and Steve, insecure reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britt94/pseuds/britt94
Summary: Reader and Tony have been together for a year but known each other a bit longer. The reader is insecure and decides to dress up for Tony's party. A drunken kiss happens and angst is born! happy endings though!





	You're The Best

You and Tony had been together for a little over a year. After starting out as a nurse two and a half years ago on the med floor of the tower, you became very acquainted with each of the Avengers. Tony was a frequent flyer, as the team-mostly Steve-made sure that he went to medical after every mission. Tony had quickly wormed his way into your heart as much as you tired to keep things professional. You knew about his past and former playboy status just as everyone else did but no matter how hard you tried you couldn’t get him out of your head. Dating the famous Tony Stark, you always put yourself down regardless of Tony assuring you that you were the only one for him. There were many days where you questioned if you were good enough for him. Tonight happened to be one of those nights….

To celebrate a successful year of Avenging, Tony decided to throw one of his famous parties. You had picked out the perfect red dress, showing off your curves in all the right places. Your hair was styled to perfection and your makeup made you look like a bombshell. You couldn’t wait to see Tony and knock him off his feet. You made your way to the party floor and looked around at all the guests until you heard a loud whistle.

“Woo! Look at that hot mama!” Bucky shouted over the music as he waved you over to the bar. 

“Shut up Bucky, but you clean up pretty nice yourself handsome,” you smiled. “Where’s Steve?”

“I’m right here doll” Steve said from behind you, making you jump slightly. 

“Damn it Steve! You can’t do that, I’m not as strong of heart as you guys remember?” you laughed and swatted his arm as he moved over to wrap his arm around Bucky’s waist. “Have you guys seen Tony?”

“He’s been all over the place (Y/N). You mean he hasn’t seen you yet?” Bucky replied as he leaned against Steve. 

“Nope, not yet. I was hoping to surprise him. He’s been working so hard these past few weeks and I haven’t really gotten to spend as much time with him as I’ve wanted to. I figured I could get him to leave the party early so we could have some time, just the two of us.”

“Ohhhh, so you just wanna take him to bed?” Bucky smirked as he elbowed Steve. 

“Buck, don’t embarrass her” Steve chuckled. You blushed slightly and ordered a drink, taking a sip. 

“I’m gonna go look for Tony, I’ll see you guys around!” you called out as you wandered off in search of your boyfriend. You made your way to the dance floor spotting Clint and Nat dancing, or Nat watching Clint do whatever he calls ‘dancing.’ 

“Hey guys, have you seen Tony anywhere?”   
“I think I saw him over by the balcony a while ago. Wow, look at you.” Nat smirked, “You trying to make the papers?” 

“No Nat” you rolled your eyes as Clint snorted, “I never get to come to these parties so I decided to go all out. I can’t seem to find Tony.”

“Like Nat said, we saw him walk towards the balcony earlier. Maybe try there? Unless you wanna dance with me?” Clint said as he started dancing like an idiot in front of Nat, who just face palmed. You snorted, 

“Not right now birdy. I’ll see you guys later” you said as you walked off to the balcony. There he was! Finally, you’d get to spend some time with your man. As you got closer to the doorway you noticed he wasn’t alone. Your heart felt like it was tearing out of your chest. 

“T-Tony?” you called out, stepping towards him. A tall blonde girl had her arms securely wrapped around Tony’s neck with her tongue shoved into his mouth. You brought your hand up to cover you own mouth in anguish. Every fear you had about your relationship coming to life before your eyes. Tony stumbled back, looking to you with frightened eyes.

“(Y/N)! This-This isn’t what it looks like, I swear! S-She came onto me! I-She’s drunk and I couldn’t push her away, I- oh god, I’m sorry!” Tony rambled on.

“I-I’m not drunk, now leave us a-alone. Can’t you see w-we’re having a good time?” she slurred as she waved her hand between herself and Tony. You backed away, tears stinging your eyes as they started to rapidly fall down your face. 

“T-Tony you promised! You promised me it w-would only ever be me. I t-trusted you! I-I love you-loved you Tony. How could you? After everything we’ve been through?” you felt like you were breaking into a million pieces. You could see the hurt cross his face but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. 

“Listen to me (Y/N), I know I promised you. I’m telling the truth, please let me explain. Please baby, I would never, ever hurt you like that” he said as he tried to rub your arm soothingly. You snatched away from him and backed away. 

“Don’t touch me! Y-you don’t get to touch m-me anymore. I-I don’t want to see you ever again Tony Stark!” you yelled at him then turned on your heels running inside. You wiped at your eyes furiously to try and stop the tears as you ran past the crowd, and right into Steve. 

“Whoa, whoa doll. What’s wrong? Are you alright?” Steve looked you over worriedly as he caught you by the arms. You could only sob into his chest as he held you. You couldn’t get a word out.

“Hey, what’s the matter (Y/N)?” Bucky spoke up as he sat down the drinks he’d been bringing for him and Steve. You were still sobbing into Steve’s chest making the men share a look of confusion and hurt at seeing you in this state. Tony came rushing through the crowd and came to stop in front of Steve.

“(Y/N) please, please let me explain. I’m so sorry baby, I promise it wasn’t like that, please” he pleaded. Steve furrowed his brow and gently nudge Bucky to hold you as you started to cry harder at Tony’s appearance. 

“Tony, what the hell is going on? Why is (Y/N) so upset?”

“H-He was kissing s-someone else! G-get away from me Tony!” you pushed yourself away from Bucky and ran off to your private floor to get space, to be alone, to cry and tell yourself ‘I told you so.’ The two super soldiers and Tony watched as you fled, Tony feeling more guilt than he could bear. Steve turned seathing, 

“Tony I’ll ask you again. What. Did. You. Do?” Tony flinched, 

“Let me explain, please. She won’t listen to me. I was outside getting some air, as much as you all think I’m comfortable at parties like this I actually have trouble with large crowds. I needed air, to be alone for a second. I was missing her” he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I was about to call her, but this blonde butted her way into my personal space, drunk off her ass. She got all in my face, talking nonsense about how she’d be taking me home tonight and before I could get a word in she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I couldn’t just push her off, she’d cause a scene or she’d fall and get hurt and then cause a scene. I-I just didn’t know how to handle it. I didn’t kiss her back and then, and then (Y/N) walked in and god her face.” he teared up, “she looked so broken and there was nothing I could do, nothing I could say. She wouldn’t let me explain. She just said that I promised. And I did, I promised that I would never hurt her like that but did whether I mean to or not. She hates me, she doesn’t want to see me. I’ve messed this up so bad, I’ve fucked up the best thing in my life” he said as tears rolled down his face. “I can’t make this right can I?” Bucky sighed and reached out to put his hand on Tony’s arm. 

“Tony slow down okay? It sounds like you didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I know she said she doesn’t want to see you but you need to fix this now. Tony you know that (Y/N) feels insecure next to you don’t you? That she constantly worries you’ll find someone better than her, prettier than her to fall in love with? She needs you right now. Don’t lose her.” Steve sighed and nodded.

“Buck’s right. Tony you obviously did do this on purpose, and you had best be glad because I was about to kick your ass. Go, go find her and set this right. She needs to know that she’s the only one for you.”

“Thank you guys” he smiled slightly and wiped his eyes. “I won’t lose her.” he said determined as he ran off to find you. He knew you’d be on your floor. Normally you stay with him but when you need space you crave your own little private area. He willed the elevator to go faster as it finally opened on your floor. The sounds of heartbroken sobs tore at his heart and he felt a fresh wave of guilt crush him. He carefully made his way to your bedroom to see you curled up in the middle of your bed sobbing into a pillow, shoulders shaking. He quietly moved over to sit on the side of your bed, careful not to touch you. 

“(Y/N)? Baby?” you jerked you head up and Tony could’ve died on the spot looking at the anguish in your eyes. 

“G-go away! I told you I d-don’t want to see you. Tony please, just l-leave me alone. I knew this would happen. I knew I wasn’t good enough for you. J-just leave.” he slowly crawled into bed with you ignoring your attempts to push him away until he had his arms wrapped around you. 

“Please stop fighting me baby and just listen to me. You are my everything. My whole world. How could you ever think that woman, that girl could mean anything to me? I love you so much, more than anything in this world and I’m so sorry you had to see that. It meant nothing, she is nothing compared to you. She kissed me and I didn’t know what to do, I was caught off guard and then I saw you and I pushed her away. I know you always think I’ll leave you for someone prettier, someone better but damn it (Y/N) what can I do to show you that it’s you? It’s always been you and you are the only woman I will ever want.” he stroked your cheeks as your tears started to slow. “I love you sweetheart, please, please don’t leave me?”

“Tony, how can you still want me? I’m nothing like the women you find yourself around? I’m nowhere near as pretty, as fit or even half as interesting as any of them. I’ll never be good enough for you. One day you’ll find someone better, someone who is worthy of you. Tony I love you more than I have ever loved anyone but…” you sniffled “maybe it’s better we do this now, we end this now. I-I don’t want to get hurt again like this later on. I won’t be able to bear it. I-”

“Sweetheart, listen to me. I love you. I will never leave you. I don’t want anyone else. You are the most beautiful and perfect woman for me I have ever met. You’re so sweet and kind, you put me in my place when I need it, you take care of my sorry ass, you look out for the others, you are in every way the perfect woman.” he sighs softly and presses his lips to your forehead and then your lips softly. “(Y/N) I wanted to wait. I wanted to make this perfect. I’ve been trying to plan this out for months but you and I both know I’m no good at planning.” he cupped your face and rubbed his thumb along your cheek. “(Y/N) I want to wake up next to you every day, I want your face to be the last thing I see when I go to bed. I want to watch you dance and fail miserably while you make breakfast. I need to snuggle with you on the couch, I want to be the want to wipe your tears away and catch you when you fall. I want to grow even older than I am with you if you’ll have me. What I’m trying to say is, (Y/N) will you marry me?” You gasped softly and looked up at him in awe. 

“Tony, I-I don’t know what to say”

“I think yes would be appropriate here baby…” you laughed and threw your arms around him. 

“Oh Tony, yes! Yes I’ll marry you!” you kissed him happily and felt him sag in relief. 

“I have ring, I just didn’t expect to do this tonight. I-”

“You could’ve given me a ring pop and I would still say yes. I love you Tony Stark. I’m sorry I overreacted and I promise I’m gonna do better.”

“You don’t have to do better, you’re the best already.” he smiled and kissed you slowly turning the kiss heated. You leaned into the kiss smiling. 

“Mmm, okay Mr. Stark, let’s get ready for bed. As much as I love my bed and my floor, I miss your bed. Let’s go home?”

“You read my mind sweetheart. Let’s go” he scooped you up as you laughed and he carried you towards the elevator. Yeah, despite your insecurities you would get better and you would have Tony by your side for the rest of your life.


End file.
